Audrey Granger
by freaky-nosepicker
Summary: What if Hermione had a younger sister? What if her sister came to Hogwarts? Wanna find out? Then read the story.


**Chapter 1.**   
  


"Were you thinking of?! Doing that in front of Muggles?! You could have exposed our kind to them!" The headmistress of Salem's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yelled at me. 

She continued to rant on about me as I sat down and began to examine my nails. Not paying attention to a thing she say I start to get bored. 

"But, I will not expel you, seeing as you've only a year left to complete your studies, and I know that won't discipline you, detention won't either, so I'm going to send you away. To Hogwarts in England. I've been planning this for sometime, because I knew this would happen, I should have sent you sooner, but I thought you'd change. Unfortunately, I was wrong. As you know, your sister Hermione goes there. Such a model student for others, I've looked up on her, quite extraordinary. That is why I'm sending you there. I hope she'll be able to change you. You will be with her in all her classes, helping the others, and you will be sharing a dormitory with her as well." 

This caught my attention, "What did you say?" I ask. 

"I said that you are going to be going to Hogwarts to go to school with your sister. I just hope that she will be able to change you. Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?" The headmistress asked, an annoyed look on her face. 

"You already know the answer to that headmistress." 

"And, I'm not going, you can't make me." 

"Oh, I can't can I? You just watch me. As we have been in here, all of your stuff has been sent to Hogwarts, you have officially switched schools. You are going. I've already informed your parents, you will be going there as soon as I'm finished with you." She say's walking up to me and pushing a goblet into my hand. 

"Here." she said. 

"What's..." Before I could finish my question, I felt a pulling at my navel and was sucked through. I was dropped down on a stone ground. 

I lay there for a while hating that women ever so much. Thinking I had broken my tail bone, I didn't get up until I heard a voice. 

"Ms. Granger, are you quite all right?" 

I lift my head up to see an old man with a very long white beard. He walks over to me and stretches his hand out to help me. 

"No, I'm not all right. I assume your the headmaster, huh?" the man nodded in response. "Trust the old hag to do something like this." I mutter to myself. 

"Would you like to be helped up any time soon, Ms. Granger?" he asked smiling down at me. 

Rolling my eyes, "I'll be up in a bit headmaster." I say trying to get up. I finally get on me feet, and dust myself off fixing my pants and shirt. 

"So I suppose your going to lecture me about this as well huh? Go ahead. That girl deserved it. Laughing at me, calling me those names. She was asking for it." I say in a quick rush. 

"Ms. Granger, I have no intention of lecturing you about your events in America. This is new start, your file is clean here. Come, so I can escort you to your next class." 

As we were walking down the halls I ask, "Headmaster, what's the next class I'm supposed to be in? and shouldn't I be getting my stuff for it?" 

"You can share with your sister for the time being." 

I stop in my tracks, "Damn, I forgot about her. Headmaster is there any way I can be in another classroom without my sister?" 

"No Ms. Granger. Those were part of the rules. You are to be in the same classes, same dormitory, same lunch table with your sister. She's a model student here. You should be happy that you are going to be paired up with your sister. As for the next class, it will be Potions." 

We soon stopped walking and came in front of a door. The Headmaster opened the door and told me to wait outside. I heard someone talking with the headmaster. 

"Audrey, you may come in now." the headmaster beckoned me inside. When I came inside, I looked around to see everyone staring at me. 

I hear a gasp, and I turn away from the person who it's coming from. 

"Ms. Granger, this is Professer Snape, you will call him professor Snape. Nothing else. Remember try and keep a clean slate." and with that he walked out of the classroom leaving me. 

"Well well, if it isn't another Granger. I ho..." he was about to say something before I interrupted him. 

"Yeah, yeah, save it from someone who cares. Oh and if your trying to be intimidating, I suggest you try a little harder." 

"10 points for disrespecting me and another 10 points for interrupting me, and detention tonight. You may sit down now." 

"Is that the best you can do? Hmm? 20 points and a detention. Puhlease. You can try a little harder than that. I've seen worse potion teachers than you. So if you're going to try and mess with me. Be prepared." and with that said I walked over and sat next to my sister. 

"Audrey..." my sister started. 

"Shh." I quiet her. 

The potions teacher seemed to have been in a state of shock because he was just standing there, twitching his eye, vains popping out, and horrible reddish colour covering his face. 

Rolling my eyes a bit, I get up and walk towards the prof. 

"I am so sorry I was so rude. You see prof. snape. I've had a hard time, you know with coming here and what not. Please forgive me. I really am truly sorry for disrupting your class. Please go on. I'll keep quite. Please." I apologized in my fake tone. 

The prof. looked down at me and seemed to have calmed down a bit. "That is no excuse for your behaviour. 2 weeks detention. Class dismissed. Go. Get out now!" he yelled at the class. 

Everyone grabbed their stuff and quickly got out the room. I stayed in the room with prof. snape. I had signalled to my sister to wait outside. 

The prof. was sitting at his desk his head in his hands. 

"I have a reputation to hold up. That was just for show. I'm sorry I had to include you in it. I can't let people think. 'Oh, there's another know it all Granger' because that is sort of what I am but don't want to be. I'm the bold kind of person. I do stuff that normally others wouldn't do, an that's what gets me into trouble. My boldness." 

" Now for the facts. No matter how much points you or any other teacher take off, no matter how many detentions I get, I will not leave this school. Even no matter how many times they kick me out. I'll still be going to a magical school. They can't get rid of me, they won't get rid of me. I'm too smart and I'm too powerful, and that is what they want to keep. They want to teach me everything they can. I've been tutored by some of the most powerful wizards and witches alive. I've duelled against, and I've won. I've brewed potions that not even the greatest known potion master could brew." 

"I'm not trying to boast about my talents. I'm not here for that. Right now, I'm here to apologize to you. I was wrong do begin my new clean slate like that. I don't expect you to take away the detention and the points you took away. Well, with that said, i'll be going now." 

I turned to walk away, but stopped when he spoke," Ms. Granger you will come here every night after dinner for your detention." 

"Yes Prof. Snape." I replied walking out of the class room. 

End chapter   
  



End file.
